Barney's Super Mario's Brave Knight Adventure (SuperMalechi's version)
SuperMalechi's Custom Barney & Friends Season 2 / Season 3 Pilots is the second season of Barney & Friends. Episodes #Falling For Autumn! (September 27, 1993) #Grandparents are Grand! (September 28, 1993) #BJ's Great Day! (September 29, 1993) #Red, Blue and Circles Too! (September 30, 1993) #Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! (October 1, 1993) #Let's Play On and Off Fun! (October 4, 1993) #The Music Video (October 5, 1993) #Rain, Rain, Rain! (October 6, 1993) #Let's Wait for the Mail! (October 7, 1993) #Funny Faces (October 8, 1993) #The Excercise Circus! (October 11, 1993) #To Tell the Truth (October 12, 1993) #BJ and Baby Bop's Big Race Day (October 13, 1993) #Luci's New Present! (October 14, 1993) #Happy Bithday Adam! (October 15, 1993) #Alphabet Zoo! (October 18, 1993) #All About Cars and Buses (October 19, 1993) #Barney In Concert (1993) (October 20, 1993) #Mr. Tenagain's Magic Show (October 21, 1993) #Michael's Best Soccer Game Ever (October 22, 1993) #BJ's Baseball Day! (November 7, 1993) #Let's Play Games! (November 8, 1993) #Singing Time with Friends (November 9, 1993) #Good Clean Fun! (1993) (November 10, 1993) #Friends are Special (November 11, 1993) #Let's Make Music! (March 21, 1994) #Michael Breaks Baby Bop's Tricycle (March 22, 1994) #Let's Go on a Jungle Adventure! (March 23, 1994) #Barrels of Laughs! (March 24, 1994) #Baby Bop's New Friend (March 25, 1994) #A Snowy Day! (January 3, 1995) #Listening to Different Sounds (January 4, 1995) #School Days (January 5, 1995) #Eat Healthy Foods! (January 14, 1995) #Forest for the Trees (January 15, 1995) #Tree-House Fun! (January 16, 1995) Notes *This season marks the first official appearences of Jason, Julie and David. *In the September-October 1993 episodes, Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1992-1993 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice and 1991-1993 costume, BJ has his Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume, and the Season 2 Barney & Friends Set is used. Also, the Season 2 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used in all September-October 1993 episodes, if all September-October 1993 episodes use the 1991-1993 Baby Bop costume. *In the November 1993 episodes, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume, BJ has his Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume, and the Season 2 Barney & Friends Set is used. 3 episodes use the Season 3 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement. Two of these episode use the Season 2 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement. Also, the Season 2 Barney doll is used. If all November 1993 episodes use the 1991-1993 Baby Bop costume. *In the March-June 1994 episodes, Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice and 1993-1994 costume, BJ has his 1994 voice and costume, and the Season 2 Barney & Friends Set is used. 3 of the 1994 episodes use the Season 3 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement. Two of these episode use the Season 2 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement. Also, the Season 2 Barney doll is used. *In the July-October 1994 episodes, Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume, and the Season 2 Barney & Friends Set is used. The Season 3 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement was used. Also, the Season 2 Barney doll is used. *In the Season 3 pilots, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume, and the Season 3 Barney & Friends Set is used. 3 of the Season 3 pilot episodes (shown on TV) use the Season 3 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement, two used the Season 2 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement, and one used the 1988-1989 Backyard Gang Musical Arrangement. Also, the Season 2 Barney doll is used. See also #Custom Barney & Friends Season 3 1996-1997 / Season 4 Pilots #Custom Barney & Friends Season 4 / Season 5 Pilots #